Third Eye Blind
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Oneshot, femslash, for Mor. 1st NARCISSA/SYBILL! Narcissa doesn't have the talent, but neither does Sybill. Syb just has some tricks up her sleeve. Mention if used, thx. *One tiny curse word.*


**Third Eye Blind**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! Note: For **Mor**, who really ought to know by now that no pairing is weird when it's in my hands. ;3

- ^-^3

Things often moved too quickly in Narcissa Black's home. Too fast had her parents kicked Andromeda out of the house. Too fast had Bellatrix gone off and married Rodolphus Lestrange. Too fast had Cygnus and Druella made Lucius Malfoy her betrothed.

Narcissa stared out into the Black Lake's depths from her seat in the Slytherin common room. She cupped her cheek and sighed. It would be stupid to make an appearance in the library so suddenly, especially since she'd made a move when she'd been wrong about a fellow, female Slytherin…

She partially blamed Bella for corrupting her. It wasn't until later that she'd found out sisters didn't kiss. Oh, the look on Bella's face when Narcissa had informed her!

But that was the thing... Narcissa had never looked at guys as Andromeda had. And Bellatrix had only married out of duty…

Hmm. All this wallowing was getting her nowhere.

The blonde witch hopped up from her seat and left the dungeons, heading outside. It was early fall and the evening was still quite warm, a remnant of a hazy summer. Narcissa traipsed along the outer edge of the Black Lake before deciding to sit on the docks.

Go figure. When she wanted to be alone, someone was there.

Narcissa steeled herself for an argument, knowing she had just as much right to be there as anyone else. And when she sat down on the right side, the person—a Ravenclaw witch—turned her head towards Cissy.

Crap. It was that goofy girl…what was her name again?

"Ah. Narcissa Black," the girl said in her odd voice. It wasn't of very dreamy quality and it wasn't entirely grating, but it was odd nonetheless.

"Hello," Narcissa replied politely.

"You don't know my name, do you?" The girl stood and—oh Merlin—came and sat beside Narcissa. She had her rucksack in her lap. "Sybill Trelawney. I'm a Ravenclaw, a year below you."

_Making her a fourth year_, Cissy noted. "Nice to meet you, Sybill."

"Thank you, Miss Black. What brings you out to the lake?"

Narcissa fought the urge to roll her eyes. Mindless chatter was so useless; her time at the lake would've been better if Sybill had just remained where she was and not bothered Cissy at all. "I wanted…to clear my mind."

"I like to do that, too," Sybill stated, pushing her thick frames up her nose. Narcissa glimpsed at her appearance out of the corner of her eye; if Sybill had different spectacles and conditioned that mass she called hair, then it'd help. Sybill wasn't ugly nor was she entirely pretty. She was just…plain.

Sometimes, Cissy wished she were plain, too. If she were, then her parents wouldn't have rushed to engage her to Malfoy, and maybe no one would've made such a big deal when she'd tried to kiss—_No, forget it, she humiliated you,_ Narcissa internally scolded herself.

"Is it true you're going to marry right out of Hogwarts?"

Jeez, did everyone and his sibling know about Cissy and Malfoy? Narcissa grimaced in response.

"I couldn't do that myself," Sybill continued. "Then again, I don't think I'll ever get married. Making friends is hard enough when—" She stopped, her eyes going wide as though she'd awoken from a stupor.

"When what?" Cissy prompted.

Sybill leaned closed and, in all seriousness, said while she stared at Narcissa over the tops of her frames, "People are scared off when I tell them I have the Second Sight."

Narcissa furrowed her brow. "I can't imagine that's all that scary. …what's the Second Sight?"

The Ravenclaw continued to peer appraisingly at Narcissa before returning her gaze to the water. Only then did she answer. "I can learn people's futures."

Goosebumps formed on the Slytherin's forearms, but Narcissa said nothing. When she thought about it, it sounded stupid. "Like Divination?"

Sybill shook her head. "Not like the class. I mean I can do what my great-grandma does."

"Wait a minute—Cassandra Trelawney?"

She nodded.

Narcissa had heard of her. Even her parents hadn't formed their opinions yet on Cassandra Trelawney, she was that esteemed. "You can't be all that bad, then."

"What?" Sybill stared at her again.

"You're just…a seer, right? That can't be all that bad." Though, in truth, she didn't want to know about the house she was bound to share with Malfoy, or all the heirs she was expected to bear for him. She grimaced, angered and determined that she'd make a new future for herself no matter what. Forget Malfoy, forget her roommate who hadn't returned her feelings. "Hey, Sybill, can you do a reading for me?"

Sybill grinned and pulled out from her bag a crystal ball that fit in the palm of her hand. "I can try, but you should know I can't force it," she added with that same serious expression from a moment ago.

"That's fine. Do I need to do anything?"

"Hmm... Maybe tell me some things…"

"Fine. Like what?"

"Parents' names?"

"Cygnus and Druella Black."

"Only two siblings?"

"Yes, my sisters. Three, if you count my brother-in-law." Absentmindedly, Narcissa wondered when she'd have another brother-in-law, considering Andromeda's romance with Ted Tonks was so strong Andy had left the family…

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin... Boyfriends?"

"None."

"Girlfriends?"

Narcissa blushed and gave Sybill a look. Sybill was giving her a funny look, too, but she couldn't place it. "Ehm, no, no, of course not."

"I see."

What? _What_ did she see?

Sybill hummed to herself and stared at her crystal ball for what felt like forever; sweet Salazar, turtles moved faster than Sybill Trelawney could think or speak. Eventually Narcissa kicked off her heels and dipped her toes in the water; even if this fortunetelling was a bust, at least she finally had her peace and quiet…

Narcissa had almost let her eyelids drift closed when Sybill grinned.

"Well, no need to worry about life too much. You'll be happy, with plenty of love."

"Wow. Real descriptive." Narcissa brushed her hair over one side.

"Even with your bit of heartbreak right now, you'll come through it and find something better."

Cissy blushed. Had Sybill seen? Or had she…_Seen_, in her crystal ball? "Something better—that would be quite nice."

Sybill beamed at her, much too happy with herself over her little "prediction." "Sometimes it's best to take matters into one's own hands, Miss Narcissa."

The Black daughter watched Sybill as the Ravenclaw girl stood—and then she did a very peculiar thing and pecked Cissy's cheek. Her deeply green eyes almost made Narcissa forget the ugly frames that hid them.

"Goodnight, Miss Black." And then Sybill shuffled off, pulled a shawl from her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Narcissa, red-faced, stared as Sybill left. Maybe Sybill was not such a quack after all.

- ^-^3

**Hrmm, more implied femslash from me. I really want her to chase after Syb here and start something…! XD But I'll make do with a little prequel to this—find out on whom Narcissa had a crush in "Forever a Thought"! Another M&MWP by Morghen. ;P And yes, the title "Third Eye Blind" was slightly based on the band. I loved how this came about from my tiny prompt of "turtles" from my mother…! XD**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
